Unknown Nanites
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: After Adamai turned EVO Yugo is forced to go against him, but when he looses he teams of with Providence to get his brother back from Van Kleis
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this was a request crossover, they didn't give any specifics so I just went crazy and wrote ad I went for the first chapter but afterwards it will just be typing as I go so hope ya'll like we're I go with this and reviews are much appreciated.**

Chapter 1

Feuding Brothers

 _"Rex where are you?!"_

Noah's voice sounded through the receiver of the teen's cell phone, though most of what he said had been unclear due to crashes that had been sounding in the background on the other end. After another loud crash Rex answered his friend.

"We're almost there Noah, just don't die till we get there."

Rex slapped his cell shut and turned to the driver leaning over the back of the seat. In the distance he could see the location of the rampaging EVO.

"Bobo can't you go any faster?"

The Evo primate removed one hand from the steering wheel and turned. "Well excuse me if you want to take over, then be my guest." Bobo gestured to take the steering wheel. Rex groaned and went to the back door, pulling his goggles down over his eyes.

"Bobo, just keep driving and I'll meet you there."

Bobo looked ready to argue, but instead turned back to the front with a sound of irritation. "Just go already."

With that Rex activated opened the back of the vehicle and activated the Rex Ride. After getting out of the Providence vehicle he turned into oncoming traffic then began weaving his way between the cars towards the rampaging EVO.

...

The teen was stuck dodging his brother's clawed fast as it swung down where he had been standing moments ago. He landed on the edge of a different building and turned back towards his brother's large EVO form.

Eyes along his brother's head and neck searched for him through the debris caused smoke. As the smoke cleared up again the teen called out to his brother.

"Adamai! Come to your senses and stop this!"

One of the eyes locked onto him and within seconds all of them were locked onto his still form. From where he stood it appeared as though his brother were frowning.

He had seconds to move again before his brother's clawed hand came down again on the building edge where he had stood moments ago. His brothers mouth barely moved yet a shout came that was directed towards him.

"Shut up Yugo, I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

Yugo was forced to quickly dodge his brother's swings as the EVO went into a blind rage, lashing out where ever Yugo appeared, sometimes while Yugo was still in mid air where he had a slip second to escape. At one point during mid jump Yugo looked to the streets below, hoping to see them clear of people.

When he was about give himself an all clear something in the corner of his vision caught his attention. Turning, Yugo saw a blond teen, probably a few years older them himself, dodging rubble and debris as it fell. Yugo's eyes widened when he saw the teen dodge one large chunk of building only to land in the direct path of another with no time for him to dodge it.

...

Noah braced himself for the pain that would come when the destroyed building finally crushed him. All he felt in the end though was a body colliding with his own, then a feeling of going through some form of liquid like wall, followed by a nauseous feeling and a collision with the ground, someone laying on top of him.

Slowly Noah opened his eyes as the body on top of him stood. Noah was faced with the back of a young teen probably around the age of 15. From what Noah could tell they were male with short dirty blond . They wore a tight orange shirt that hugged his torso and aqua cargo pants that could unzip at the knee, enabling the pants to become shorts.

The zippers were already half unzipped showing off his knees. Though his outfit wasn't the most noticeable thing on him, what brought Noah's attention most were the blue marks that swirled around the boys arms and, from what he could see, his torso.

The boy turned and Noah's guess was proved right as he saw some of the blue pattern peaking out from under the edge of his shirt. The boy looked at Noah with dark brown eyes and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Noah nodded but called out when the boy started walking back towards the fight. "Hey kid, you can't go back over there!"

The stopped and Noah watched as his shoulders sagged, slowly he turned and faced him again. "If I don't go back then he'll destroy more."

Noah watched as the markings on the boy glowed. The boy raised his hand which shone with the same power and drew a circle in the air. Suddenly a ring of blue appeared in the once empty air. It took a few seconds for Noah to realize that the boy had probably used something like that to save him. Just as the boy was about to step through he stopped.

"Hey, down by the pier there are two kids waiting for me, could you watch over them for me?"

Noah didn't even know what to say, a person who just saved him asked if he could watch over to kids when they didn't even know eachother. It was silent again as the boy stared at the ground.

"Just tell them your a friend of Yugo's and they should listen to you?"

With that the boy dissappeared, leaving Noah alone and confused.

...

"Noah what do you need?"

Rex asked as he answered his cell, Noah's rushed reply was barely understandable.

 _"Rex you gotta hurry up, some boy is over there trying to fight the EVO on his own!"_

Rex held the cell phone away from his ear as his friend yelled on the other end.

"Noah what do you mean? I'm already here but I don't see anyo-" Rex stopped when he heard someone yelling.

"Adamai you need to stop! Think about the other two who are waiting for us!"

The EVO lashed out at the one who yelled. "Shut up Yugo, you may be older but now I'm bigger then you and stronger then you. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Rex activated his Turbine Jet Pack and flew to where the teen had moved after the EVO had lashed out.

"I don't think you yelling at it is really helping." Rex said from behind the he now saw as a young teen. The person turned quickly in shock and stared at Rex with brown eyes. Rex took in the teen's appearance, from his dirty blond hair to his outfit.

Rex's eyes remained on the blue patterns that cicled the boy's arms and torso. A voice brought Rex's attention to the boys brown eyes.

"I know but, I can't let my brother lose himself to his nanites."

Rex was taken back by the word brother, he had only recently learned of his own brother and how he may still be alive. It hit Rex when he thought of the boy being forced to fight his own brother or risk loosing him.

While Rex was lost in his thought he never realized that the boy dissappeared before it was too late.

...

Yugo launched toward his brother, knowing that the teen he had spoke to was with Prividence. Since his guardian turned EVO four years ago he never really trusted Providence. If he remembered correctly though the teen's name was Rex but he couldn't focus on other things, right now he had to focus wholly on his brother, or risk loosing him as well.

Little did Yugo know his thoughts had already drifted too far and it was little too late to bring his focus back.

...

Rex watched as the boy used something similar to Breach's power to approach his brother turned EVO.

However; something seemed off as he approached and it proved fatal as the large dragon like EVO swatted at his own brother as though he were an ordinary house fly. The boy had no time to react as his body colder harshly against one of the nearby buildings that still remained standing. Rex was stuck watching as boy fell and collided with rubble that had all settled on the ground.

The boy lay there unmoving and Rex knew that even if he had tried he wouldn't have been fast enough to catch him. Rex turned to glare at the beast who would attack his own brother. The EVO didn't even notice Rex's glare as it turned away from the destruction it caused.

Rex's eyes widened in shock as he saw a lone figure standing atop the EVO's shoulder. Van Kleis.

His enemy turned and noticed Rex glaring. He returned Rex's glare with an evil smile as the EVO spread its giant webbed wings, with one quick powerful stroke the EVO and its rider rose and we're out of eyesight within seconds.

Rex putting aside his anger and grudge against Van Kleis, he pulled out his cell and called Dr. Holiday.

"Doc I need a jet over here to pick up an EVO in dire need of medical treatment." After Holiday replied he closed his cell and went to wait by the unconscious boy.

 **A.N. So first chapter hope you liked it reviews are appreciated and I do have ideas for the rest of the Brotherhood of the Tofu so please tell me what you thought of the first chapter.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Finally the second chapter, hopefully this one turns out okay. Right now it is September 9, my birthday so hopefully I can get this chapter our real quick like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Wakfu or Generator Rex, all right ls belong to proper owners.**

Chapter 2

Reunion

So much sound, though it wasn't pleasant, to him it sounded like a hammer was colliding with cement right next to his head. Other then the horrid sound there was the unbearable pain and annoying discomfort that came with it. Slowly he tried to move his hand, it was stiff and sure but he managed.

 _How long had he been out?_

Time to move the other hand, slowly his fingers curled around an invisible object and then let it go as the painfully uncurled. He groaned as he tried to move his legs and decided that moving those could wait.

 _Were the kids okay? Was that one boy taking care of them?_

Breathing hurt and whenever his breathing hitched or changed so would the frequency and speed of the painful noise. He tried to open his eyes but practically cried out as the bright light he was met with nearly blinded him.

 _Where was he? Maybe he was dead?_

He tried opening his eyes again, this time slowly, and one at a time. His eyes still hurt but he had managed to open them and get a look at his surroundings. It isn't much just a plain white room with large intimadating machines, some of which he was hooked up to. The door on the far side of the room opened and two people entered.

The first was one he recognized, it was black haired, goggled teen from before. The second was an older female black hair kept tightly and neatly in a bun wearing a white lab coat. Neither of them noticed that he was awake and went to the wall in front of him to check over some of the machines.

He watched the two for a minute or so before trying to shift his position. The movement caused a jolt of pain to shoot through him and he let out a pained gasp. The other two in the room turned and we're shocked to find him awake. Before the two could say anything he spoke in a harsh raspy voice that hurt his throat.

"Wh..where...am I?"

The female came to the bed side and checked him over while the teen leaned against the wall 9n the other side. "You were so badly hurt we brought you to Providence 8n order to fix ya up." The teen stated as he looked at the injured teen.

Yugo's eyes widened as he let what the teen had said sink in. He was in providence, while the kids were most likely still outside waiting for him to come back with Adamai and five years ago, after their guardian had turned EVO, Providence had taken them and they never came back, was there a chance that he would go back? We're the kids all alone not knowing waht had happened between him and his brother?

"I... I need.. to get.. out." Yugo said in a whisper. The teen leaned in, a questioning look in his gaze. This time Yugo spoke louder.

"I need... to get back... to them." Yugo looked the teen in the eyes, pleading to be let out, pleading for some kind of approval. The teen only pushed himself off of the wall and looked at Yugo with a sad glance.

"Listen, you were out for three days, Doc and I are surprised you're even awake now, but there is no way you-" Before the teen could finish, Yugo burst into a fit of rage and ignoring the pain in his throat as he tried to get his point across.

"You don't understand... there are two kids alone and... probably waiting for me... and you expect me... to just sit and let them... let the think I left them... let them think I died. I can't do that, not after what happened five years ago... or just recently." Yugo looked to the ground, unable to look at the teen as he finished.

"You gotta understand... I'm all they have left... I can't just leave them." The teen watched as tears began welling up in his eyes, he reached for a controller at the side of the bed and pressed one of the buttons which brought the back of the bed up, bringing Yugo into a sitting postion.

Rex turned to Holiday who nodded, after that Rex turned back to Yugo. "We wanted to wait till you were a little better, but hopefully this will help ease your conscience. With that Rex went to the door and looked out into the hall at something that was just out of Yugo's view. After a nod Rex left the door ajar and went back to the wall next to Yugo's bed.

Instantly after Rex got back to his place at the was the door crashed against the wall and two young familiar faces raced over to his bedside. Taking no heed on his injuries the younger of the two climbed up on top of the covers and tested himself on top of Yugo's legs the older of the two simply stopped at the side of the bed, grabbing ahold 9f Yugo's hand as clarification that he was, infact, there.

Yugo tightened his grip reassuringly around the little hand as he ruffled his other hand through the younger ones messy white hair. "Yugo, where's Ad?" The younger asked causing Yugo's hand to stop and he looked between the two. He released his other hand from the older child's grip and fisted his hands at his side.

"Chibi, Grougal, I'm sorry." Yugo said as he looked down at the sheets. "I couldn't get him back in time, he's gone." The two children sat in silence as they took in what their older brother had said. The two exchanged glances, exchanging some kind of conversation and turned back to Yugo.

"Yugo it's okay, we can get Ad back next time we see him." Chibi said from on top of Yugo's lap and he wrapped his short arms as far around Yugo's injured frame as he could.

"Yeah, Grougal and Chibi will be beside Yugo next time." Grougal said as he brought his hand to the bedsheets and wrapped his hand around much of the fabric. Yugo smiled at the two in turns.

"Thanks you two, and if we want to get Ad, back we're going to do it together."

...

Yugo slowly made his way around providence while leaning heavily upon the crutch that he was given. Chibi and Grougal running ahead of him and waiting for him to catch up, just so that they could run to the next turn. Yugo paused to catch his breath after watching the two young white haired brothers race down another hall.

"Aren't you still a little weak to be moving around too much?" A voice called out from behind Yugo, when the dirty blonde teen turned he saw Rex making his way towards him. Yugo waited for the other teen to come to him.

"Probably, but if I stay still any longer I'm probably going to go insane."Yugo said as he turned to follow the young brothers once again. As they were walking Rex decided to dispelled the silence.

"So what's your relation to the two kids?" Yugo continued walking as he turned toward Rex. "What do you mean Relation?"

It took awhile for Rex to state exactly what he had wanted to say and by the time he said something he realized just where the two kids were taking them. "I mean, to say that I can clearly see that the two kids are odviously related by blood, though you look nothing like them."

Yugo stopped and looked at Rex who stopped soon after. "Oh that, well you're right we aren't related by blood, though someone I knew did take care of them since they were infants, so they are still like brothers to me." Rex nodded in understanding and decided against asking the teen about the rampaging EVO from the other day.

When they finally caught up to the two white haired boys they found themselves within the Providence Petting Zoo, the two boys quickly dissapearing into the tall grass while Yugo looked around, to he seemed to focused to be looking in awe, instead it seemed as though he were looking for something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rex asked as he stepped in front of Yugo's line of vision. Yugo was quickly brought out of his daze as he focused back in on Rex.

"Is this where you take incurable EVOs?" Yugo asked, the look in his gaze showing Rex that the teen had a question that was practically eating him from the inside.

"Well yeah, most incurable we transport here, so that we can contain them till we are able to find a cure." Rex explained as he watched Yugo's expression for any change, "Why do you ask?"Yugo then turned back to the trees and seemed to stain his ears for something till he looked down in defeat.

"Because about 5 years ago, Providence took a rampaging EVO into custody and no one has heard of them since." Yugo explained, looking downcast as he did so. Rex tried to think back five years ago, trying to remember any news of any rampaging EVO, one that they would've been forced to contain, them it hit him.

"I think I may know the one, but you are going to have to wait for a few minutes, I gotta go talk to Doc." With that Rex left in a hurry leaving Yugo alone to find a spot to rest while he waited.

...

A few minutes had past and Yugo followed silently as Rex led him towards a large sealed door that was set into the far wall. As the two entered Yugo could already fell the tense, murderous friction that dictated the space.

Following Rex at the pace of a snail Yugo stopped next to Rex in front of one of many large metal cells. Yugo was greatly confused when Rex went to the wall and slowly opened a little side viewing window. At a signal from Rex, Yugo found himself in front of the window and soon he was gazing in, unsure of what he would find.

What he saw left he without words and nearly had him sitting against the wall in tears. He placed his hand on the door of the cell which belonged to the currently sleeping EVO within. Trying not to disturb the EVO Yugo could only manage a gentle whisper as he voice cracked.

"Long time no see... Ruel."

 **A.N. whoohoo chapter 2 and now I gotta update Kingdom Wakfu before people start lighting their toeches, I know their pitchforks are already sharpened and help to kill,so hopefully this isn't the last you'll hear from me.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ... sooo... yeah I recieved a promise of shared pitchforks and lit torches if this chapter weren't done by Oct. 11 so hopefully this is okay. Also I do like the advice you gave me; however when I have an idea it is kinda hard for me to just let it sit and marinate for a few years, when I get an idea it just kinda happens, but because of that I procrastinate horrible and thus nothing gets updated cause I can't focus on what I was writing before hand, however I refuse to be one of those writers who drops a project off the face of the planet without reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Wakfu or Generator Rex**

Chapter 3

New Faces

Yugo sat in front of the closed cell door staring at the thick steel plating almost as though he could see through it to the EVO that was contained inside.

"I just don't know what to do Ruel, Ad is gone, the kids keep asking where he is and when we are getting him back, and I just don't think I have it in me to fight him again." Yugo sighed as he stood up and rested his head against the cool metal. "Sometimes I just wish you'd be able to help me, but you probably can't understand me, due to how you are now."

Yugo looked up as the door on the far end of the containment opened, he was expecting some kind of providence soldier to enter so he was shocked when he saw the female scientist who had helped him recover. She smiled as she past then continued toward the larger door that was at the very back, which contained what sounded like an angry and ferocious EVO.

Yugo kept his distance, guessing that the EVO within was most likely someone close to her and not wanting to intrude on their time. After a few minutes Doc turned away from the cell and stopped in front of Yugo with a smile.

"You know even though the soldiers don't make for good company, the food is quite decent." Yugo looked up and returned her smile with a small one of his own, after nodding he followed Holliday out of the seperated cells into the petting zoo. Walking through the petting zoo Yugo couldn't help but fell upset that there was this amount of freedom outside and yet those few EVO'S were to dangerous to be able to enjoy it.

"I know that you think that it's unfair," Yugo stared up at the scientist who seemed to have read his mind as she continued. "however we do that in order to protect them from eachother, as well as from eachother." Yugo nodded as they stepped into a plain white room that worked as the cafeteria, at one of the tables Yugo could see Rex and the two younger boys sitting and eating, or in Chibi's case playing with his food.

Yugo made his way over and sat down next to Chibi and across from Grougal. As we ate in silence two younger providence soldiers joined us, the first a loud male with unkempt fiery red hair, the second a female with blonde hair that framed her face.

"Rex! Eva and I just completed that Providence Boot camp, but man it just wasn't as fun with out you or that Noah kid messing up all the time!" The male said as he sat at Rex's side. The female sat next to him while Chibi and Grougal stared at the new comers with childish curiousity. The female turned to Yugo with a smile.

"Sorry to intrude, I hope you don't mind." The female said as Yugo shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine."

Already the fiery haired male was practically inhaling the food on his tray to female was more curteous, if only by a little bit. Chibi stood in his seat and leaned over the table getting into the bond's face. "Lady you forgot to introduce yourself." Chibi said as he smiled showing off his gapped tooth grin. Before the blond could comment however, Chibi stood to his full height on his chair, towering above everyone at the table.

"I'm Chibi, my twin brother is Grougal," Chibi then sat down and wrapped his arms around Yugo's midsection. "And this here is my older brother Yugo, though his brother is kinda gone right now."

The blond smiled and nodded as Chibi introduced each of them. "Well I'm Evangelyn, though Eva is fine, and my red headed oaf of a companion is Percedal."

Eva introduced both her and Percedal and then once again the group started eating. As the meal continued Percedal continued bringing up Rex and Noah's time at Providence Basic Training, while Eva for the most part remained silent, taking in information as it was spoken throughout the many groups.

Eva couldn't help but notice though, that Yugo's expression had remained blank and he had barely touched his meal the entire time he sat at the table. Suddenly Yugo stood and walked away, dumping his tray and putting it away on his way out of the room.

"Bhats bwong biph him?" Percedal asked through a mouth full of food as the group watched the retreating back of the dirty blond teen as the door closed behind him. Chibi got up from his seat, leaving his tray on the table, and raced to catch up with his brother, Grougal quickly following behind him.

As the two twins left those that remained at the table continued eating in silence.

...

"Yugo wait!" Yugo stopped as he watched the two twins run to catch up to him, though he hadn't gone that far from the cafeteria, the two children were bent over and panting for breath. Yugo smiled at the two boys as they were both finally able to catch their breaths.

"Hey, what's wrong? I wasn't going anywhere." Yugo said as he knelt down to their eye level. Chibi looked at him with his deep brown eyes and smiled. "We- we know but we wanted to go with you."

Yugo could tell the silver haired youth was lying but he didn't have it in him to call the young boy out, expecially when he concidered how often he had left the two children on their own during the last few weeks. "Well, let's do what you want to then." Yugo said with a slight smile, a smile which grew to match the two boy's as they smiled at what he said.

Chibi gabbed ahold of Yugo's left hand with his significantly smaller ones while Grougal grabbed his other hand, then they both began pulling the older teen behind them as they made their way through the halls.

"Where are you two taking me?" Yugo asked as he continued to follow the twins lead. While still pulling at his arm Chibi turned to look up at his teen who was more of an older brother too him. "We want you to meet someone." Chibi said and he and Grougal took Rex down a familiar hallway.

After a few more minutes of walking Yugo found himself once again in the petting zoo, when there he thought about telling the two about Ruel, but decided the it was still to early for them to see him.

"So who would you possibly want me to meet?" Yugo questioned as he trailed behind the twins through the underbrush. Without saying anything the two continued forward along a well traveled path, while looking up into the trees, eyes intense as they searched the leaves.

In the distance a loud bird like squawk sounded and then a flash of burnt yellow invaded Yugo's view as he was tackled to the ground by something large and feathered.

"Az he's good." Chibi said as Grougal pulled the feathered EVO off of Yugo's body, once freed from the weight of the creature Yugo sat up and got a clear view of the beast.

It had a fiercely sharp and pointed beak, which was only rivaled by the blade like talons that tipped off each of its 'toes'. Though Yugo had a hard time estimating the height of the thing it almost seemed to be half the height of either Chibi or Grougal. It stared at Yugo with fierce coal black eyes which were framed by the same burnt golden feathers that covered the rest of its body.

Suddenly the bird began struggling in the young boys grasp. " Az no, Yugo is Grougal and Chibi's friend." Grougal said in an attempt to calm the EVO down. In the end however the bird's struggling got to be to much for the young boy causing him to let go of the large bird, which once again flew to attack Yugo.

On instinct Yugo mentally prepared for the feeling of sharp claws cutting through flesh, but was suprised to feel only the light caress of feathers against his face and shoulder, along with the gentle grip of t alone feet along his shoulder blade. When he looked the bird seemed quite content in where it was resting upon Yugo's shoulder.

"Looks like you made a new friend Yugo." Chibi said as he stroked the bird as best he could from his spot on the ground.

 **A.N. So thus Eva and Percedal, as well as Az are all introduced to the story, though to be honest I never actually planned on bringing Az into the story. Also Az is just a plain EVO bird, not once was he himan, and Yugo had yet to tell Chibi and Grougal about Ruel. So yeah short chapter with not much action sorry for that.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. New chapter... yay sorry for the wait and this one follows one of the episodes. And now I am going to try something I haven't done in any of my other stories but I hope to pick up sooner or later.**

 **AlexistheEliatrope: Thanks for the late birthday wishes and glad to know that ya like the story so much, I will be sure to keep it going**

 **joshuarc2rox: here is chapter 4 sorry for the wait, now please put the weapons away and enjoy the chapter, also sorry for the wait, as you know #yourwordsofadvice haven't really aided in the problem of other stories demanding updates along with lack of inspiration, though to me the advice was much appreciated and locked in my memory for next time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Wakfu or Generator Rex**

Chapter 4

Sleep Pandemic

This was not good Chibi and Grougal hadn't woken up and no matter what Yugo had tried they remain asleep. Only after making his way into the lab did he find out what had happened.

Apparently within 3 hours an EVO pandemic had spread rendering every non EVO asleep, through our providence the only ones awake were himself, Rex, White Knight (who remained in his own quarintine) and Doc Holiday, who was managing to keep herself up with bursts of electricity. Yugo winced again as the Doc was shocked after having almost fallen asleep.

"If Bobo is an EVO why hasn't he woken up?" Yugo asked as he gave the primate a quick shake, before looking to the two children that he had moved into the lab. Chibi and Grougal seemed so at peace, having no idea as to what was going on or that they had completely missed breakfast.

"Heh, I can just image their reaction to missing breakfast." Yugo stated as he ran a hand through Chibi's hair, a faint smile on his face. He and Doc left and went to the main lad where doc was hoping to find some way of reversing this pandemics effects before she completely passed out.

While at the computer Rex entered the lab and plopped himself in one of few seat.

"How are they?" Rex had asked, referring to those who were sound asleep, and would remain asleep. Doc pulled up a picture and stated how she knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake with the electro shocks alone. Then having somehow over heard her White Knights image appeared on the big screen in front of the three.

"Then you had better not waste time and figure something out already." The man growled out from his side of the screen, then his image turned and directed it's attention to Rex. "And you'd bet get moving before the downtown fire spreads any more than it already has."

Rex groaned as he stood, just as Rex was about to enter the elevator Yugo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. " I think I can help with this." With that the two left after doc had given his own ear piece so that way he could hear when ever she or White Knight had something to tell them.

...

Yugo nodded to Rex as they stood on a building adjacent from the one that was engulfed in flames, to water silos rested on the roof where they stood and Yugo had activated two portals, one just beside the silos, the other above the burning building. After receiving the sign Rex activated his BFS and cut a large hole on the bottom side of the first silo, causing water to gush forth and into the portal below, from the first portal Rex watched in amazement as the water appeared across the space that seperated the two building through the other portal and did it's job in dousing the flames.

Once the fire had been eradicated Rex turned to Yugo opening his mouth to say something though stopped when White Knight's voice came over their ear pieces. "The flood gates at the dam are closed, get over there now and take care of it."

With an ex hanger of looks the two took off, Rex with his nanite built turbine pack and Yugo with his portals. As they went Rex watched as the dirty blonde haired teen retreated and appeared through the portals, he also couldn't help but notice the teen sweating horribly and showing vast signs of fatigue. The portals must've taken a lot out of the blonde though Rex would ask later out of curiosity.

Once at the dam it was an easy matter of opening the flood gates and getting inside to do so, the problem came when a large aquatic Evo decided to try and squeeze through the opening. As Rex went to fix the EVO problem Yugo picked up the early conversation the Doc had started, referring to a patient zero.

"So how are we supposed to find this patient zero then?" There was a silence as Rex took care of the EVO before she answered. "That isn't going to be as easy as you'd think." Rex walked in as the conversation continued.

"What do you mean? How hard can finding this person be?" After Yugo said this Rex joined in on their conversation. "Doc, if anyone can find this patient zero, I know that it'd be you." There was silence over their coms as the Rex and Yugo waited for a reply or for White Knight to but in and tell them to 'stop the idle chit chat'."

"Well if I could find a way to find the fequency that patient zero used to connect with all the nanites, we made be able to trace it back to the source." Hearing her idea over the intercom gave the two tens a slight hope but hearing the tired undertone worried them, just how long would she be able to last with the electrical shocks?

...

Back at base Holiday was already working on a means that she hoped would be able to track patient zero's frequency. "So all we gotta do if find this patient Zero, cure him and everyone will wake up ready for breakfast?" Rex asked as he watched the other teen as he paced the lab, stopping every once in awhile to stare at the screen that displayed those sleeping in the other room.

Doc had placed down what she was doing and began even questioning herself as she tried to answer Rex's question, finally with a frustrated sigh she tore the nodes that supplied the electrical shocks from her forehead. "I'm don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I'm just so tired." She placed her head to her hand as one would do when they were thinking but instantly the two teens began thinking worst case scenario.

Rex reached a hand out to shake the scientist only to null it back as she quickly regained her posture. "Almost lost it there for a sec," She then finished piecing together the device and held it out for Yugo. "Here, this device should be able to lock onto the signal. Though it may still take hours to even accomplish that." She sighed as the large screen at the end of the room lit up and displayed the face of White Knight.

"Holiday, where is my update?!" He demanded as doc stood, device still in her hand. She began making her way towards the screen, Yugo already noticing the slight unsteady walk she had as she made her way towards Rex's side. As she was walking Rex was arguing her case when she came to a stop next to him.

"If you give me a moment.. I...can find the..." Before she could finish her train of thought she slumped forward falling as Rex caught her before she was able to hit the ground. Yugo watched as White Knight scowled on his side of the screen. "That's great, she couldn't stay awake for an hour or two more."

At this point Yugo had, had enough. During this entire predicament he, Rex and Holiday had been working their buts off trying to figure out the end to this predicament while also running around making sure that innocent people didn't die, while this man had been sitting in his pristine white office doing nothing other than be an annoyance. Yugo made sure to voice his opinion.

"You should just shut up, we've been working our butts off trying to figure this out and save everybody while you've been sitting around doing nothing. At least she was trying to solve the problem." Rex sat Holiday down in the chair as he listened to Yugo's outburst, then watched as the blonde teen walked towards him and grabbed ahold of the device that doc had been working on.

"Now while you continue doing nothing, I'm going to follow the one lead that I've got to ending this and waking up Chibi and Grougal." Rex turned to follow his friend as White Knight decided to get the final word in. "Be sure to do your job right." The door between them shut and Rex grumbled as he picked up his pace in order to catch up to the teenage young EVO.

...

After another argument with White Knight over their coms and an EVO sighting at a traffic jam, the two teens decided to split up, Rex would take care of and try to cure the EVO'S while Yugo went on ahead and followed the sensor towards the source of the outbreak. That was the main reason why Yugo was as shocked as he was when he and Rex met back up on a large building overlooking the main area where the out break started with White Knight following behind the Providence agent in a large white machanical suit. What was with this guy and the color white?

"So why'd ya stop here?" Rex asked bringing Yugo back to the situation at hand. Yugo quickly shook his head clear and turned away from the hulking figure of the leading man of providence and looked eye level with his providence agent companion.

"The sensor was only supposed to bring us to the main area of the outbreak, then the left was up for us to do. That main area is here." Yugo explained as he gestured to the broad expanse of uilding that spanned out before the three. Rex sighed, he had been hoping that the device would lead them right to the source, but now they had to figure out a way to single out were patient zero would be.

Then it hit him Patient zero, maybe the cause was already emitted to a hospital. "White Knight would you have any kind of providence search engine that we could use to single out every hospital in the immediate area?" Rex asked, White Knight didn't reply and so the two teens waited in silence for the man to say something or other.

Finally Knight began reading off the amount of hospitals and anything similar found in the area and the three set off again, Rex leading with Yugo and Knight following close behind. As they were going it was obvious to Yugo that Rex was loosing it though it still caught the blonde off guard as Rex's build broke down and the navy haired teen began his vertical decent.

Yugo began his own decent, going after Rex as he prepared two portals, one below where he was hoping to catch Rex and the other above a duster in an alley below, so that way at least they would have some type of cushioning for when they made impact.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of falling later Yugo had finally managed to grab ahold of rex, preparing for the impact I with the portal, knowing the strain it would cause him what with the extra person, along with the nauseous feeling that would over come Rex once they through the other portal.

When they finally made it through the second portal it laughed them up and then they began a shorter decent into the trash below where they landed in a tangled, disoriented, and nauseous heap.

At this point White Knight was just landing his white mechanical heap as Rex brought himself to a sitting position as with one hand he clutched his head and with the other his stomach. "Remind me never to go through those things of yours again." Rex mumbled as he pulled himself from the trash, only to turn and find that Yugo was practically out cold.

"Yugo? Come on man what's wrong?" Rex asked as he grabbed ahold of one of the EVO's hands and began hauling him out of the trash. The blonde groaned as he cracked open one of his eyes mumbling as he managed to muster enough strength to haul himself out of the trash, only to collapse on the alley floor afterward.

"I think that took whatever I had left." Yugo explained as he clutched his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache start g to hit him from the strain of using his EVO abilities with the lack of sleep that he had along with the rescue stunt that he just pulled off.

Suddenly the device Yugo had recieved from Holiday went off in his pocket and he all but groaned at the grating sound it caused against his headache. Barely conscious he managed to fish it from his pants pocket, holding it and staring at the flashing screen, unable to figure out why it was going off in his muddled mind.

Rex took it from the teen and stared at the screen himself, completely waking up at the sight, "It found the frequency!" He exclaimed as he read the coordinates, then looked down to the almost passed out Yugo. "You may want to sit this out, I don't think you'd be much help in the condition your in."

Yugo shook his head wanting to argue his case when instead he ended up holding his head as his headache worsened due to the sudden movement. Rex simply placed a hand on Yugo's shoulder.

"You should just rest here, and if you feel up to it contact me and meet us there, or if we finish up sooner I can just come back and get ya." Yugo still wanted to argue but rest just seemed like such a good idea that in the end he just need up nodded slowly and he leaned back against the dumpster, he then watched the retreating forms of Rex and White Knight's mech suit until his vision blurred and he finally succumbed to his exhaustion and blacked out.

...

"Yugo foooood."

He groaned as the voice interrupted his sleep, he turned over trying to get comfortable when the voice interrupted his sleep again

"Yugo you need to wake up!"

The voice sounded whiny and as much Yugo wanted to continue sleeping he remembered all that had happened and bolted up in bed finding the awake and smiling for of Chibi sitting on his lap.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Chibi asked as his smile somehow managed to widen. Yugo smiled himself as he ruffled the young boy's somehow naturally silver hair.

"I should be asking you that."

 **A.N. whoo that was a doozie to type, not to mention that I had** **to keep looking back to the episode to make sure that the main plot remained reletively the same. Also the ending seems a little bullshit though at the same time legit seeing as how Yugo was pretty much running on reserves and unlike Rex he isn't use to that kinda thing, so yay legit bullshit.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. *cowers in a corner* I'm sorry for the lack of updates, other stories and all that stuff, even though that is more of an excuse which doesn't make up for the fact that I am on Fanfiction every night yet can't seem to type anything. So it isn't just procrastination, I guess lack of motivation as well as inspiration both have parts to play in lack of updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Wakfu or Generator Rex**

Chapter 5

Convincing

Rex had somehow convinces Yugo to join him and his friend Noah outside of Providence, for a day of who knows what. After who knows how many hours of Rex bugging him Yugo had finally agreed, if only to shut the navy haired teen up. That's how he found himself at the edge of a basketball court as Noah and Rex tried a little one on one, though with how bad Rex was doing it didn't seem like much of a game.

"Come on Yugo join us!" Rex called over as he tossed the basketball in the dirty-blonde's direction. Only on instinct after Rex had pulled same trick multiple time already, Yugo activated two portals and managed to launch the ball right back at Rex, all this without even paying attention.

Rex abandoned the game and made his way to the odviously distracted teen, seating himself next to teen, whose attention had seemed to be elsewhere for a while now. That was the main reason he and Noah and tried so hard in convincing him to join them, so that he could relax and maybe not worry as much, though at this point Yugo almost seemed more distracted then before.

"Okay, so you odviously aren't here right now." Rex stated as he leaned back and got comfortable, Yugo's reaction was almost instantaneous and he spun to stare at Rex. "What do you mean I'm not here right now? You and your friend practically dragged me here!" Yugo exclaimed as he stood from his seat.

Noah noticed the smile the broke acrossed his friends face as Rex stood once again, now meeting Yugo's gaze dead on. "What I mean is that your attention is still elsewhere, when Noah and I just brought you along with the hope that you would relax, even if just for five minutes." Rex explained as he placed a comforting hand to Yugo's shoulder, the teen almost brushing it off but stopped, and instead looked to the ground.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not exactly 'here' but when my brother is off somewhere with someone I've only heard bad things about, I can't really help but worry." At this Yugo looked up and his gaze was steel, ridden with an internal challenge. "And it doesn't help that Providence, who said they would help locate this Van Kleis, has done nothing in the end in the means of locating him." Yugo said through clenched teeth.

Rex, then, was about to reply was interrupted as the ground shook and unexpectedly thick coarse vines shot out of the ground, attaching to anything and everything within their grasp. The three teens had ducked and Yugo with quick timing was able to teleport any of the large debris that had been launched after the vines had unearthed themselves.

Rex, Noah and Yugo all stood up from where they had taken cover and turned to investigate the thick vines as they continued to writhe, even as they latched onto what they grabbed ahold of, in this case the basketball hood and the chain link fence that surrounded the court. As they were investigating the vines that were present more tremors suddenly shook the ground and just like before vines of varying sizes and colors launched out of the ground and latched onto the first thing they touched, jn the end the entire city was truly the definition of a 'concrete jungle'.

Without any delay the teen Providence Teens took off, knowing that something was clearly up and if anything, all signs pointed toward EVO. As they went they quickly found out that no corner of the city had been spared of the vines grasp, and they weren't even sure if it was just centralized in this one city or not.

All below they were screams of innocent bystanders who just happened to be caught in the mess, but in order to save them they had to first find the source. Luckily for them it seemed like the vines had a central point where they all converged so it was their best bet that the source could be found they finally got to the central point of it all to say that the two were shocked would be an understatement. Vine litterally covered everything, and and even at the center of those vines stood a protective dome of vines with an unwelcome visitor trying to claw their way through the vines.

Rex launched himself at one of his enemies, alerting the other to his presence as he called out. "Hey, Biowulf, leave the gardening to the professionals!" The large mechanical, beast halted it's attack on the vines and turned its large crimson claws on Rex. Yugo took this as an opportunity to get to the central vine sphere and see just what it was that the beast was trying to get at.

Quickly he made it past the two fighting adversaries and made his way to the far side of the sphere, so that way Biowulf wouldn't be able to see him should the beast realize that Rex was not alone and that his companion had somehow disappeared. He could see where Biowulf had been relentlessly attacking the sphere before and was shocked when he noticed that smaller vines began wrapping themselves around the damaged areas, acting as a type of bandage and no doubt adding more strength to the now weakened area.

Once he was out of view of the two fighting EVOs, Yugo began his own attack on the vines, though without sharp objects of any kind it was clear that he wasn't making much progress. He stopped for a moment to try and find something in the area that would be of use to him and could only find a rock that had rugged edges, though lacked the sharp edges that he needed. In the end he had to settle for that or continue his fruitless bare handed effort.

With 'weapon ' in hand the blonde began attacking at the thick vines once again, he fell back in shock though when an annoyed voice called out from within the vines tangle.

"Would you all just leave me alone, I already told you I have no plans of ever working under that stupid degenerate!"

Yugo righted himself and tried to figure just who the shielded person was talking about. Finally, knowing that he had least had to clear things up, Yugo righted himself and leaned upon the vines protective wall, leaning an ear against the rough vines in a hope of catching a sound from whoever was in there.

"Hello? Are you all right?" Yugo called out after a few minutes of silence, within seconds a scoff like noise was heard from within the vines tangle.

"Yeah as if you suddenly care, you just want me to let my guard down, well it isn't going to happen, now back off before I crush you with my vines like the lowly little insect you are." The harshness of their voice caught Yugo off guard but underneath that he could tell that whoever was in there was most likely scared and if anything just trying to protect themselves. They probably didn't even know that their vines were covering all of the city.

"I'm not with the creep that was trying to get at you, I promise, if you would come out and talk to me I'm sure that I can help you." He stated and he leaned against the vines, placing his ear against the rough surface, after a few minutes Yugo started to believe that they weren't going to even answer him when suddenly the vines spread apart and almost seemed to swallow him, quickly closing him in and enveloping him in darkness once his entire body was within its confines.

After he got over the initial shock of being eaten alive by vines, Yugo opened his eyes to find, to his surprise, that it was not as dark as he had initially though as light filtered in through small crevices and openings withing the vines, even through some of the thinner vines themselves. Slowly standing in the filtered light Yugo came face to face with a girl who almost seemed made of plants herself.

She stood, maybe just a bit shorter than Yugo himself and watched him with nevous bright green eyes. Her hair was thick and a deep forest green, much of it lying in curls around her shoulders, thin vines visible within the delicate curls, only visible due to their darker shade. Her skin was a rich brown and when Yugo looked close enough he could barely make out the texture of what seemed to be tree bark that made up her skin. To describe her in simple terms, she appeared to have been made by the forest herself.

"Fine now we can talk, though if for one second you make me belive that you are with that creep Van Kleis, I make you wish you had never been born." The girl crossed her arms before herself, watching Yugo for anything that she could use to been him an enemy. To her surprise though the dirty blonde teen before her hadn't moved since she had mentioned Van Kleis' name. Did that mean he was trustworthy?

She shook her head, of course that didn't mean anything, he was still a stranger, and by the looks of his strange blue tattoo that covered his torso and arms, markings which had seemed to emit a light barely noticeable glow, she could tell that the teen was most likely EVO himself, so maybe they had had a run in with Van Kleis and his gang as well.

The boy seemed to bring himself out of his silence as he shook his head, crossing his arms much like she did and leaned more on his left foot. "Well if anything I am probably just as against Van Kleis as you are." He turned his gaze to the floor as he continued. "You see awhile back he had managed to get my brother to his side soon after he became an EVO." He looked back up and outstretched his right hand. "Though before we continue I should probably introduce myself. I'm Yugo."

The girl looked at Yugo's outstretched hand and took it in her own rough surfaced one, giving it a shake as she introduced herself. "Amalia, and I am sorry to hear about your brother." She stated as her bright eyes showed a bit of remorse for two strangers whom she knew nothing about. Yugo smiled at her words.

"Thanks, though I can't let myself get depressed I still got two little half brother's to look after." Though Yugo said that he was fine and smiled, Amalia could see that underneath that smile was underlining sadness, she could tell that Yugo missed his brother more than he was letting on. Though before she could comment on it a new voice, one she had heard yell out before Yugo called out to her, called out for Yugo.

"Yugo get out here!" Yugo turned to Amalia his smile slightly fading from his features as he turned to the wall of vines seperating him from the outside. "Amalia you stay in here, I'll call to you when it is safe." Before Amalia could nod a light blue glow, much like the ones emanating from the marking that covered his torso and arms, covered his hands and making a circling gesture with his glowing hands a strange circular portal appeared. She watched as he jumped through and dissappeared from sight, the blue portal following after him.

Alone once again Amalia looked sat in her dimly lit sheild, listening to the fight outside as she waited for Yugo's call, in the time that passed she thought of what brought her to this. Living a life of a family in the higher ring of society she was practically disowned having turned EVO, she had asked them why she was being treated differently even though she was the same Amalia, but aparrently that in itself wasn't enough.

While Amalia was caught in her thoughts she never realized just how much time had passed until Yugo's voice finally made its way passed her thoughts.

"Amalia, it's safe now they're gone."

Yugo and Rex waited outside the vine dome and when Yugo was about to call out again the vines began receding into the ground and Yugo was able to see Amalia in a better light. Yugo smiled and Rex introduced himself, when he said that he was with Providence Amalia's eyes grew wide and she backed up, green eyes going wide. She looked to Yugo.

"You never told me you were with Providence!" Yugo seemed to shrink against her tone and glare, Rex who had been a part of providence for as long as he remembered seemed expecially uncomfortable under her accusing glare.

Yugo after a few minutes of tense silence finally defended himself and Rex. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important at the time." Amalia seemed to think otherwise.

"Don't you know what they do to EVO's that your friend can't cure? Don't you know what they did before their was even a cure option? You expect me to listen to you when you are on the side Providence. If you ask me I'd rather keep running from Van Kleis than seek help from Providence."

Amalia crossed her arms, standing firm in her opinion, Rex odviously wasn't going to be much help so Yugo had to try and convince her before Van Kleis gained another EVO.

"Amalia, I am aware of what providence did in the past and I am also aware of what they do now; however I am not going to ignore what they are trying to do even if, like you, I don't agree with all their methods.

Yugo stared at Amalia, a person who seemed to have been made by the forest herself. While she stared back her gaze went from heated and firm to understanding and gentle. She looked back to the ground not meeting their gazes anymore. Yugo continued, trying to convince Amalia to come with them.

"Amalia please, I understand where you are in your views of Providence, but I do believe that what they are doing will accomplish more good in the long run, but they'll have a harder time if Van Kleis continues as he is."

Silence came between them as Amalia took in Yugo's words, not once while she was thinking did she meet either of the boys gazes. "Amalia, I'm not asking you to change who you are or the way you think, I am just asking if you are willing to help me and Providence in stopping Van Kleis for good."

Finally Amalia looked up and met Yugo's gaze, though she still seemed adamant about avoiding Rex's eyes at all costs. "Fine, but only for you, I refuse to work under Providence."

Yugo nodded then with a nudge in the side by Rex noticed something that he had forgotten. He smiled.

"Thanks now I hate to ask this of you just after you agreed to help us," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "but could you help us take care of these vines?"

 **A.N. and thus the Brotherhood is complete muahahahah and again terribly sorry for the wait. And yes The vines are taken care of, and I am sorry if people don't like it cutting off there but I think it is very similar to cartoons as they all seem to end just as something is resolved.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. So new chapter, can't say much else about this chapter without really giving much of the major stuff away, so yeah, meet ya at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Wakfu or Generator Rex**

Chapter 6

Friend On the Inside

Yugo wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he wasn't shocked to find Amalia within the petting zoo, completely at ease surrounded by the usually vicious vegetation. She almost seemed to be conversing with them as she nodded occasionally, then that plants shifted, almost as though they turned to look right at him and moments later Amalia turned and caught sight of Yugo standing in the distance.

"They said, you usually come through here." She said as she stood, then she turned back to the plants that seemed to have grown in number since Yugo arrived. "They said you seem to have a burden on your shoulders, and wish to ask why you not tell your friends and relieve some of the pain."

Yugo was about to reply when he realized that Amalia just inadvertently answered Yugo's question. "Wait so you can understand the plants?" Yugo asked, changing the subject and trying to get a clear answer. Amalia seemed to have caught on to Yugo's game but ended up not calling him out on it as she tried to explain.

"It's more like my nanites are able to understand theirs and we communicate that way, though I really only get a slight idea of what they want to say and have to translate the majority." Yugo nodded. Then moments later found himself sitting upon the grass with the plant based EVO, the vegetation around the two moving and almost seeming to get antsy about something.

"What's wrong with the plants?" Yugo inquired as he outstretched his hand, slightly surprised as one of the vines came to meet it and, contrary to past behavior, gently wrapped around the limb almost in a way of greeting. Amalia sat for a moment the turned to Yugo. "They are still waiting for their answer, but I wanted to wait till you were ready to answer." She explained, as in his head Yugo sighed and remembered dodging the question earlier.

"Right, that." Yugo looked to the vines again, then to his companion. "I guess I don't talk about it is because I don't want to burden anyone else with it. I mean Chibi and Grougal are too young, at least to me, to tell them that someone we thought died years ago had actually been kept in a cage here unable to recognize even me, I think it'd just be to much for them." Once again he looked to the ground as he continued. "Then there's Adamai, I'm sticking with providence because Rex said they'd help me get him back but so far I haven't heard anything about him or Van Kleis, and I don't want to be an annoyance by asking about it constantly."

A silence decended upon the two as they sat, then Yugo felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to meet the gentle eyes of Amalia. "I understand your feelings Yugo, but you can't keep pushing it down. Sooner or later you're going to break under the things you try to hide from the others, and I have a feeling that they are all worried for you as you are for them." She smiled gently as she finished and tightened her grip on his shoulder in a reassuring way.

Yugo smiled back at her. "Thanks, that's probably one of the things I needed to hear." The two continued sitting, talking with one another as they began learning about eachother.

As their conversation lulled into a peaceful silence the snapping of a twig alerted the two to an approaching figure, the two turned just as the vines lashed out, grabbing ahold of the stranger as Yugo recognized the vibrant jacket. "Amalia, it's Rex, can you see if the plants will let him go?" Yugo said as he stood and walked over to where the vines were holding onto the EVO teen.

"Yes please." Rex said as he stopped stuggling with the plant watching as Amalia placed her hand upon the plants base and stopped. It took a few moments but the plants quickly released their grip upon Rex and the teen was left falling the short distance to the ground.

"What do you need Rex?" Yugo asked as he helped Rex up from the ground.

Before answering his question Rex brushed himself free of all the dirt that clung to him after his short fall, once that was done her turned back to Yugo.

"Well, and I will sound completely stupid saying this but, I just remembered that there's this girl, Circe, who I kinda hit it off with earlier, who works with the pack." Yugo stared at Rex guessing where this was going but not wanting to get his hopes up. "What I meant to say is that if I can get into contact with her we may be able to get at least a little info on your brother."

Now that Rex had finished and had just confirmed his suspicions, Yugo grabbed Rex by the shoulders and began shaking him. "You mean you just remembered this now, and I've been sitting here worrying about my brother, worrying if he is even alive and you're telling me you could get the answers that easily!"

Rex allowed the blond a few minutes to release their frustration before he grabbed Yugo's arms, eased his hands from his shoulders and looked the other in the eye. "Yugo it wouldn't have been that easy, Circe is already being watched by Van Kleis, and she is having a hard enough time meeting with me as it is."

Yugo brushed Rex's arms from his as he turned away from the navy haired teen. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Amalia who had been watching silently, Yugo had been hoping that she would say something but she remained where she was and just as silent.

Then he cast a sideways glance to Rex. "Then why bring it up?" He asked while anger still lingered in his voice. As time passed and nothing else was said Yugo began to believe that Rex was just messing with him, that he just wanted to get his hopes up.

Just as Yugo was ready to turn away Rex stopped him with another hand on his shoulder, turning the blond back around to face him, and Rex, despite the the situation smiled. "I didn't just tell you to get your hopes up and bring the back donw, I told you because Circe recently contacted me, saying that she needed to talk."

Rex now had Yugo's undevided attention as the blond stared, waiting to see if there were more to Rex's revelation or if the Providence Agent was finished with what he had to say. Finally when it became evident that Rex had nothing else to put in Yugo pointed out a major detail that the other had forgotten to mention.

"Right so your going to meet this 'girlfriend' of yours, but when are you going to meet with her?"

Rex looked shocked, or pretended at least as he pointed a finger towards the shorter teen. "Okay so first gotta get this out of the way, Circe is not my girlfriend, the two of us a just friends." Yugo crossed his arms not really believing was Rex had stated but going along with it as he gestured for Rex to continue. "To answer your question Circe and I were planning on meeting Saturday." Yugo's eyes narrowed but he allowed Rex to continued uninterrupted. "She was going to slip away from the Pack for a few hours and I was going to say that I was going to hang with Noah for a bit."

"So what am I supposed to do, just stay here, while you and this Pack member discuss my brother?" Yugo inquired, though by his tone Rex and Amalia could tell that it was a question that he was demanding an answer for. " For all you and I both know this Circe could just be feeding you false information, maybe lead you into a trap! Maybe I'm just wasting my time and should try to get my brother back on my own." Yugo finished, turning his back on Rex and Amalia as he made his way out of the petting zoo.

The two remaining EVOs were silent as they watched Yugo's retreating back. "Guess he held it in to long." Rex turned, surprised to have heard the new EVO say anything after remaining silent through the whole conversation, than he had to ask.

"What do you mean, 'held it in to long'?" Without turning away from where Yugo had disappeared Amalia answered.

"It's one of the things that him and I were discussing before you interrupted." She than turned to Rex. "He's hurting and extremely worried, he feel's like he has no one to talk to or ask for help so he burden's himself with this pain and uncertainty, and now that you mentioned this meeting, I fear he may do something drastic that may only make matters worse." Rex stared at her gentle eyes' seeing a vast knowledge hidden within them as she stared back.

"I would suggest catching up to him before he does any of a number of drastic things that one may do in this situation."

With those words spoken Rex ran, her left the petting zoo and asked everyone he past if they had seen the blond EVO, finally he got an answer and made his way to his room that Providence had set up for his and the twins when they had first arrived. He crashed through the door and found Yugo sitting on his bed, holding a Grougal in his lap and supporting a Chibi leaning on his shoulders as both young boys comforted their adoptive older brother.

Upon noticing Rex in the room, Chibi released himself from Yugo's shoulders and ran to were Rex stood. After stopping at Rex's feet the young boy began pounding at Rex's legs with him little fists and at points kicked at his shins with his miniature feet. Looking up Rex found that Grougal and Yugo had yet to move and were simply watching the tantrum take place.

"You hurt Yugo! You big bully!" Chibi yelled as he continued pounding away at Rex's legs. The teen under attack did nothing to stop it as he stood and allowed the child to let his anger out.

Finally Yugo stood up from the bed, Grougal now held in his arms, and stopped behind Chibi. The dirty blond teen placed a hand on the child's shoulders which stilled their fists and calmed their rage as he smiled down at they short frame.

"It's okay Chibi, I think you made your point, now how about you and Grougal go to the petting zoo and meet Amalia and I will be right there." With that said Yugo set Grougal down and the two boys snuck past Rex then raced out the door and ran down the hallway to the petting zoo to do as he had told them to.

Once the door automatically shut behind the two boys Yugo turned to Rex. "I don't care when you go to talk to this Circe 'not your girlfriend' chick, but you have to at least promise me that when you get back from the meeting you'll tell me any and all information you got regarding my brother,no matter what it is." His tone left no room for argument and Rex knew that after he had stormed out of the petting zoo earlier that this was probably the best possible outcome.

With that thought Rex nodded his head in agreement. "Deal, though I wasn't going to with hold any information y I begin with." Rex could tell from the look that Yugo gave him that the other was doubting his claim.

"Lokk I swear if you think I was going to go to White Knight and talk to him about this I wasn't, if anyone needs this information it's you." Still Yugo's gaze appeared unbelieving as he continued to stare at Rex with his brown eyes.

"Look after I talk to Circe I will come straight to you with any and all info, no one else in Providence with hear it before or after you unless you say otherwise, okay?" Rex tried again then quickly added a quick "I promise Yugo." Finally Yugo's faze softened and he gaze a smirk.

"Fine, but you had best keep that promise." He held out his had and the two shook, not only sealing the deal but also as a way of making up after their argument in the petting zoo.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Saturday."

 **A.N. Ugh I tried, I really did but I'm just not as motivated with this story recently, any ideas on what you guys want to see I'd love to hear them, they may give me that little push back into motivation and away from procrastination... you never know.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. sorry... Long dialogue from Yugo, tell me if you don't like that much dialogue and I will cut it down next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Wakfu or Generator Rex**

Chapter 7

Details

Saturday came and Rex stopped by and talked to Yugo before her left for his visit with Circe. All the blonde EVO teen could do now was wait and hope that Rex came back with good news regarding his brother.

While waiting he wandered around providence, no set path in mind and when he came to the petting zoo's entrance he continued, not stepping inside, not visiting Ruel and not looking for Amalia. He continued his exploration through the white halls taking random turns, looking towards his feet when someone past. In all actuality he was just trying to keep himself preoccupied until Rex returned.

As he walked, not paying attention where he was going and more in a daze than he should've been, Yugo bumped into someone and due to the state he was in wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground. He sat there not sure what had happened when a hand suddenly came into his field of vision.

His eyes followed the slender hand up the arm to the shoulder and finally to the blonde hair framed face of Evangelyn.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he hesitated before taking her hand and expecting her help in getting him to his feet.

He looked around and realized that while walking he had actually managed to get himself lost. He ran his free hand through his hair nervously. "No, I'm actually a little lost." He stated and Eva released her grip on his hand.

Eva rolled her eyes. "I can tell that you're more than a little lost, but it seems to be more than that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yugo thought about the invitation before nodding his head. After the nod Eva turned and Yugo followed her through unfamiliar halls, taking more turns than he could remember. As they continued he began recognizing hallways that they past, only they continued and later the stopped before the door to a room in one of the many agent's wings. Eva opened the door and moved to the side to allow Yugo in. The young teen stepped awkwardly into the room and looked around, taking in the few spare belongings that the room had.

He took at seat at one of the desk chairs, which was lightly cushioned, while Eva moved to one of the few beds that occupied the shared space. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before it was interrupted.

"So you gonna talk about it or are we just going to sit in silence the rest of the night?" Eva asked as she shifted back on the mattress, up to the point where she could lean back and sit against the wall.

Yugo sighed, shaking his head, "The fact is that I don't even know where to start." Yugo adverted his eyes from the blonde, instead looking at the floor and it's reflective white surface.

"Why don't you start by telling me about your brother." Eva suggested in a tone that made it sound more like a question than a statement. Yugo looked up from the floor and saw her eyes watching him, waiting for some kind of information. He sighed.

"Well before this whole nanites thing happened we were really close, the two of us live with this old greedy man named Ruel and the two kids he was taking care after our dad passed away about a year before the whole event took place. After awhile of living with them the two kids, Chibi and Grougal practically latched on to my brother and I."

Yugo closed his eyes with a smile as he thought about Chibi hanging on to his leg, slowing down his movements, while he walked. Grougal on the other hand always seemed to favor Adamai, clinging to his brothers hand as thought it was a life life.

"It got harder for us after Ruel's nanites activated and he turned EVO. I remember watching the fight between him and Providence, seeing him fall to the ground and watching them carry the closest thing those kids, my brother and I had to a father. I tried not to think about it, tried to look on the bright side."

Tears started gathering at the corners of Hugo's eyes and the memories flashed in his mind.

"I remember seeing on the news all the families who got reunited with their families after Providence, after Rex, cured them. But I also remember all those times the EVO was incurable. After weeks of waiting for any news on Ruel I started thinking the worse, and the younger two were completely heartbroken. It than fell on Adamai and I to take care of Chibi and his brother."

... He paused and looked to the floor trying to block out what happened to his brother in the months that followed. Eva was silent, noticing that the next part would be harder, maybe it was related to the information that she wanted to know since the beginning.

"About a month or two after Ruel was taken to Providence Adamai's own nanites started activating. He became aggressive and would lash out at random points and around the same time my own nanites activated though it wasn't as large of a transformation. Than that man appeared and though I missed a majority of the conversation I did catch some of their conversation. The man promised my brother power and protection from the organization that took Ruel away from us."

After that he stopped fighting the transformation that the nanites where causing and the end result is the destruction that took place the day I first arrived here." Yugo finally finished and got up turning towards the door. "Sorry to talk and run but I think the twins may be looking for me, I've been gone for awhile." Eva nodded her understanding and followed him to the door only to nearly run into him as he stopped abruptly and turned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually could you show me how to get back, we took to many turns and I'm sure I'd end up just getting lost." He explained as he moved into the hallway and backed up giving Eva room to lead the way.

The blonde nodded with a small chuckle and stepped out into the hall. "Don't worry about it, I got lost the first few times as well." With that the two continued talking in a companionable way, dodging all conversation related to nanites and Adamai.

Then, much quicker than Yugo expected, they stopped in front of the shared room of Yugo and the twins. Taking a step inside Yugo was, within moments of the floor with the worried gaze of Chibi's gazing down at him. "Yugo, you're back, we were staring to get worried, where were you? Why didn't you come back sooner?" Chibi continued on tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Yugo sat up, Chibi falling into his lap and met the calmer gaze of Grougal. The young white haired child stood there, not moving before he too sat down on the floor and nestled up against Yugo, unlike his brother though, Grougal simply sat by Yugo's side.

Eva stood at the door smile on her face as she thought of the shaky relationship that she had with her own sister, a relationship that was shaky at best. If anything she could admit to herself that she was maybe a little jealous of the relationship these three had. Finally, Chibi ruined the moment.

"Rex came by earlier, he was looking for you, said it was important."

 **A.N. no motivation!... May bring Cleome in later cause I did kinda like her. Ugh so much Dialogue! Also I don't remember and don't know if someone could fight their nanite transformation but for the sake of the story I'm keeping it.**

 **Please if you can ideas for the next chapter would be great and please don't mention Kingdom Wakfu I will get to it sooner or later but right now motivation is lacking.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
